dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive31
Category:UserTalk Archive Page template size Suddenly, and apparently without editing, a dozen pages are over the limit. Has Wikia changed the basic parameters, do you know? Alex Jiskran 18:04, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Pages_where_template_include_size_is_exceeded A So long as it's not just me who can't see the link, I'm quite happy. :D Alex Jiskran 13:08, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Periods, puberty etc. Although I'm not aware of having received an Owl about it, I've just spotted an 'Ask.fm' question from a month ago about these topics. The fair point is made that these are an essential part of growing up (the discussions as well as the fact), but once we allow this kind of thing, judgments must be made concerning how far is too far. I think the Admins should try to hold a meeting sometime soon-ish to talk this over. Alex Jiskran 09:48, June 4, 2014 (UTC) I couldn't help but notice... That you and Jisk were talking about puberty. That is officially the weirdest occurence in my short, boring life XD 16:21, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Sleepy teacher Hey Bond. Just want to point out that the 5-7 History of Magic teacher hasn't posted for while. I don't know if Mullins will ever post, so perhaps any chance I might be able to replace him? If not, that's fine. Sophia McLaren - ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Professor of Herbology, Auror 19:13, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Royal Families Me and the other chatters on chat, were thinking about royal families, and then I was thinking that was a good idea. Pure-blooded families that are all under a family tree, I guess. Because there are a lot of pure-blooded families that are weathly and I thinking have them in a group would be easier. Here's what I came up with . 22:02, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for not being on as of late Hello. I'm really sorry as late for not being on but I have to spend time with my family that has come over to see me and my family, so I will be back on the 15th/16th June, because that's when they go. I'm so sorry if this causes any inconviences for you. Noah's Ark moment You may find a minor flood in your Inbox if you're following a lot of DARP pages, as HoR's Bot has been through. :) Alex Jiskran 06:52, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Demotion I have set up an "Administrator Discussion" forum for the demotion of a rollback, JacktheCat. I have stated my reasons, and set up a vote. I am just making you aware of it. PM usage Looking at the comments on the Demotion vote, I think we may need to clarify/tighten up the definitions of what is and isn't acceptable, even in PM. Alex Jiskran 20:02, June 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Questions My bot automatically marked pages below 200 kb as stubs for categorization purposes. It wasn't really for archives - however, since they were blank, they were automatically marked. Sorry about that. we miss you on chat! No particular reason. We just do. Or I do. I'm doing homework so I'm bored and you're interesting. Lissy (Owl Me!) 15:15, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Alt. Forefox is not loading at all and my passwords are stored on there. I never had a need to remember any of my passwords... So, I am on this one until Firefox decides to cooperate with my computer. Don't Blink. Blink and you're dead. 16:58, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello again User:Echostar I have something for you to read. :) ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 20:20, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I'll try to make it on chat whenever I can tonight, but if not I should be on most of the day tomorrow to try to catch you. ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 21:22, June 10, 2014 (UTC) chat I just don't like it when people talk about things behind my back. Also, I am more easily pissed off during "that time of the month." It's stupid hormones making me more pissed off. Teresa's disappearance I think I have an idea regarding why Teresa disappeared off the face of the earth. I'll be on and off chat for the next 2 or 3 hours if you want to jump on! :) ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 17:41, June 11, 2014 (UTC) CheckUser The two users in question have indeed shared an IP address - hope this helps! 01:05, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Embrace it, Big Bad Wolf... http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Arielle_Otraz/Apartment#Morgan Morgan is now embrace-ey to her evil side :D Whatcha gonna do now, Kinsel :P Lissy (Owl Me!) 02:14, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry I am extremely sorry next time i will be active and will work hard to achive a position in darp's admin team.CaptainPikachu- 07:55, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion? Hey Bond, So I was looking over the RB voting, and I noticed you're only looking to promote one user to rollback. Now, a lot of people on the admin team have voted for multiple users, which in my mind makes little sense- you only need one new rollback, so surely each member of the team votes for one user? Just a suggestion, plus I reckon it'll make it easier to see which candidate the team would prefer to have on board. 08:32, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I will try to be a good user who is active from now on.Thank you bond for showing me the right way.CaptainPikachu- 12:51, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Re. Cool cool, fair enough :3 How's life with you going? Hope it's all good, we havent spoke in aaages so I figured I'd ask! :) 15:07, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Well.. I put her up for adoption a few days back, because I was wayyy overboard with my characters, and then this morning User:PerkyPandoraStars wanted to adopt her. - C h a t ? Bond, can we borrow you on chat a minute? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 16:20, June 12, 2014 (UTC) RP It supposed to be in theOld Forest but it never got finished because wg left. I started the rp with the twins during that time, but since wg is staying, I guess we're going to scrap it and try again. Lissy (Owl Me!) 16:21, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Re. Yeah I'm almost done with exams and such so I should be getting more active everyday. Hey so I had a few ideas for Hogwarts classes here and if you're free maybe you could come to chat and we can have a quick little discussion, if not today then maybe sometime later? Thanks! 18:48, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome, I look forward to it! Things When you get a chance, I'd like to talk to you real quickly on chat. It could even be on IRC, if that'll work better. 18:57, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Potions Alyssa and I were just talking about this other day. So. If you were in need, look no further. I would be happy to fill her place in Potions. It gives me a great excuse to play around with the books I was working and never quite finished. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 00:24, June 13, 2014 (UTC) orion Is he starting text term since this term is almost over? Kinsel Interview ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 20:55, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Questions About Departments Hey Bond! I was exploring today and was comparing the department list to the admin list (btw you can remove JacktheCat now). Why isn't Belle Linda listed in any of the Departments? Also, I was surprised to see that each user was only listed in one department instead of some being listed under multiple departments, especially since I saw User Relations as being the smallest department and one of the most critical. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 17:52, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey, so we missed each other on Friday, so I was wondering if you'd be able to make it tonight? Let me know, 20:54, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Departure Sadly, the time has come for my summer departure. I will be leaving tomorrow about 7 in the morning. If you need anything from me while I'm away, just send me an owl! I'll have some access and will try to check occasionally, and will respond as soon as possible. :) I hope you guys have an excellent summer here, and I'll miss you all! :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 05:39, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Finals My charrie Katie is wanted to take finals in Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic and DADA. I'm on holiday from the 11/7 til 20/7. I should be able to get wifi but i might not Vandal Just letting you know that there was an unknown guy vandalizing user pages on the wiki. We don't know who it was, but we know it wasn't jack, because the guy hacked Sophia's ip, and used her ip to make an account. So I ip banned him which sort of resulted in me also banning Soph, but hers is a day, while his is infinite. ... just thought you'd like to know... Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 19:13, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey I saw Lyss is going for the summer, and wondered what you'd like done with the department while she's gone? She mentioned that I should talk to WG, and we could figure something out (WG and I) but since I'm not sure if WG is staying or going I'm confused, thought I might ask. Scurrying after the owl It's been a while and I don't remember how exactly the Headmaster's tower/office bit works, thinking about it I might have never known. I've gone ahead and put Ramley right into the office since the owl said office and not tower. :D I hope that's okay. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 16:25, June 17, 2014 (UTC) chat Any time you could get on chat later tonight? It's ok if you can't. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 16:58, June 17, 2014 (UTC) A Shop, a Spell, and Deletion Hey Bond! A question, a request and a quick notice: Question: Do you know who runs Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie now? Request: Can you please give me your b-crat approval to add a spell to the Spell List Additions? The spell is Confirma Lentium, developed by Teresa Waters in her first year in Poland to strengthen the prescription of lenses. The spell works on contacts and glasses alike. You'll notice that she's wearing Muggle contacts in her latest picture :) The spell is at about 5th year difficulty, and would be considered a utility charm. Quick notice: I noticed that your Category:Candidates for deletion has a lot of pages in it. I know I don't have the rights to delete them myself, but I was going to go through a character check like I used to do when I noticed how large the category was already. I could still do the character check, to add unused characters for inactive roleplayers to the list, and also to add other unneeded and unused pages, etc. to the list, but I know it would add to your workload, though I don't mind if you don't mind. Old habits die hard. :P Thanks! ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 04:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Both, really. If we could do a clean-up of what's already there then that'll allow me to add to it again properly with the pages I find. Thanks! ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 13:01, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Status I'm just wondering why I'm now listed as 'Semi-Active'. :D Alex Jiskran 15:08, June 18, 2014 (UTC) One more thing I just realised, we had planned for Marsye and the Dept. of Magical Education to come and do an inspection on hogwarts - so should we wait until after the expansion to do it? Just wondering, before I forget :P :Great! I look forward to it :D Ages, Awards, Preserving Characters, and Deletion Update How old is Ferlen now? I'm trying to figure out Teresa's age... Also, are you still doing the Student of the Week award? And finally (I think... I hope... probably not...) when did Template:Preserve's usage expand to using it on our own characters' pages beyond our deceased characters? I created the template, and explained its usage here. I didn't get any responses to that blog, but now I'm seeing it used on almost everyone's character pages. And when JacktheCat decided to leave and it was asked if his characters could be deleted, I noticed that his pages had the preserve template. It seems to have lost its original purpose, so could you clarify what its purpose is now? I'm not going to add characters to candidates for deletion until you answer the question above, so I'm going through unused categories and unused photos first. Do you know we still have unused photos back from Hayward's days? 1,000 results is all it will allow, and we have more than that! I think it's time to start deleting. :) Plus once we delete a lot of the old photos, it'll free a lot of categories for deletion because they'll be unused. Sorry to bombard you with questions; so much of the wiki has changed, and it's hard to determine what has and hasn't changed, and how what has changed has come about. I don't mean to slam the changes, I'm just trying to understand them. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 01:27, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat Me and WG have established some small pieces between us, chat? I don't want to send them in an owl Deletion Update, Librarian, & Blogs I believe I've deleted all the subcategories in Category:Candidates for deletion and all but one photo (I'm still waiting on a reply from Alga). When I delete photos, I'll almost always delete them directly. If I put them in the candidates for deletion category it will usually mean that the photo belongs to an active user and I'll need to wait for their approval (for example, I have photos of characters that are now inactive and their pages have been deleted, but I don't want all the photos deleted yet for when I bring them back.) Just updating you on my method so you're not confuzzled :) I haven't touched any actual pages yet, especially since we did a bot sweep not too long ago; the photos are top priority. Also, is there currently a librarian at Hogwarts? I'm thinking about bringing Paige Turner back in a little bit as a librarian but not a teacher (her backstory is simply she retired). I'll VERY slowly bring back characters- or, bring them back simply to end the story. Finally, have the blogs here ever been deleted? If not, that's my next project! :) ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 14:40, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, then I definitely won't delete blogs. :) I'll bring Paige Turner back in a few days or so. :♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 14:47, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Colin Gillystem/CoMC Professor Hello Bond! I'd like to ask you your opinion on me recreating Colin Gillystem (my apologies for the very screwed up coding) in a reason for him teaching CoMC next year and also being very involved in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I'm having him write a book write now (pun intended xD) called Encountering Magical Creatures. The reason I'm asking your opinion and thoughts and approval really is because Colin has changed a lot, or would've, in my mind. He's currently 21 years old, he's traveled to Romania to study dragons, Egypt to work with different magical creatures, and he's still a werewolf of course. Now, one of the biggest developments to him is that he's gone a bit crazy. Not in a way that makes him a danger to others, more like a danger to himself. He's not afraid of anything, and the reason is simple. He's a little depressed, his life long dream was to become an animagus and that was stolen from him when he was made a werewolf, plus being a werewolf has made him realize that death is an object, and he has no reason to be afraid of it. His love for magical creatures is bigger than ever, and I can just imagine him teaching his class and saying "Kids, hippogriffs are very difficult to get near. Just watch this. *he charges at the hippogriff and it freaks out* " xD. I can just see the fun. Students will think he's crazy, but I think they'd like him. I just wanted to know what you would think of Colin becoming a professor next year? Please let me know :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 05:03, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Nope, I have no issues with that, and thanks for the CoMC :) . I'm remaking his sorting forum so I'll guess you'll have to check it? And I look forward to the meeting on Wednesday :) . See ya! ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 16:59, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Templates, Blacks, Joseph Euclide, an Image, and Wizarding Movies Are personal templates the same as personal blogs insofar as we don't delete them (i.e. Template:Echostar)? Also, where are Aradrando and Levista Black now? Also, when I bring Professor Joseph Euclide back I think I would like him to work in the Department of Magical Education as the Liaison to Hogwarts. Is that alright with you? Also, do you still want File:Professor Seraph.jpg? Finally, Aly and I have an idea for how we want to implement wizarding movies! It's a little involved, but a couple things definitely need b-crat approval, so I'm hoping we can talk on chat soon so I can explain it all to you. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 03:05, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Absence I'm incredibly sorry about my sudden disappearance after I requested your presence on chat- I had some personal matters to attend to that were quite unexpected. 04:05, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Class? So I found this http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Alchemy_(class) and I think it used to be a class on here before and I think it would be fun to teach. If it was here was there a certain reason why the class was stopped? Thank you for reading! Temp Bcrat Are we elevating anyone to temporarily fill Alyssa's shoes? Alex Jiskran 10:09, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: As I'm working around the wiki and find another question, I add it to the list. I hope they'll get less and less. :) Aradrando is Levista's husband (at least according to Ferlen's page); your old character. Also, a deletion update: I asked HoR if he could use his bot to delete all unused images whose creator hasn't made an edit in one year. He's working on it now. :) ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 13:23, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Done :) ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 15:04, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Ashley's Backstory, Ferlesa RP, and Mary's Backstory Ashley is the last character I'm going to reintroduce- if I decide to reintroduce her at all- but either way I'm going to come up with an epic backstory. So question for you: would Germany, Russia, or Italy have the most distinct and good fighting technique (and different from the UK)? I have an epic idea, but I'm not ready to reveal until it's fully formed. ;) Also, do you want to start another Ferlesa rp in the lift hall, on their way out of work? Finally, I was planning on Mary's backstory simply being that she stayed in England and was eventually promoted to Healer. Since Peis is away on vacation, can I simply edit the roster, or can you if that would be more fitting? ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 02:24, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Germany Hi Bond :) Just letting you know, next month I'll be going to Germany for a week and will probably be inactive the whole time. I'm telling you so I hopefully don't get demoted for inactvity. Thanks :D But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 22:16, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Metamorphmagus So I wanted to ask permission for Holly's new baby to be a metamorphmagus since i'm not sure if metamorphagi are on freeze or whats happening with that and all. I know being a metamorphagi is rare but I thought it would be a cool ability for Lizzy to have. Thanks! Daily Prophet stories? Hey Bond, this is an owl I originally wrote to Lyss, but then I remembered that she was out of town, or something, I think, so I thought it'd be good to ask you too. I don't wanna reformat everything I wrote cause it's late and I'm lazy, so I'll just show you the owl I gave her xD. Here it is: Hey Lyss, Colin687 here! :D ... Just wondering if there is anything interesting going on in the Ministry right now that the Prophet could write about? We need about 3-4 articles for the next issue, and right now were at 2, and I hope to get Issue 7 posted by Wednesday or Thursday, so I'm trying to look for stories. If there's anything you think the Prophet could write about considering the Ministry (or maybe even elsewhere) please let me know. If not, then please still let me know, just so I can confirm you got the owl. I think you might be out of town too, so I might ask someone else too. Thanks! Let me know! :D ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 05:12, June 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Exotics I am going to own her and no I don't have another metamorphmagus. Model By the way, you arn't using Ashley Greene anymore are you? Because it said on the model list you were using her and Saorise for the same character but Red told me you were only using Saoirise now. Oh so I can't use her then? Because I kind of planned on using her for Lizzy and made the page in my sandbox and reserved her. I'm really sorry >.< So should I be looking for a new model? Because that's been what i'm trying to do its just really hard to find a model that dyes their hair a ton :P Oh alright, sorry I misunderstood and I guess you'll have to tell me if your still using her for your purposes, when you said you'd come on right? Re: Memories I came up with the idea the first time I had to delete an archive with one of my own rps and I was like, "But I don't WANT to delete this..." So I didn't, not really. :P ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 18:19, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Meeting I should be able to make it. Weirdo Guy (talk) 10:36, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Categories Do you know if there's a way to do a double-category search? For example, is there a way to tell which pages have both the Roleplay category and the Locations category? ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 13:14, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :Will do, and thanks! :♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 13:54, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :The student rooms are located in Hogwarts, right? Should there be a list of student rooms within the dormitories, and/or should the Hogwarts Locations category be added? :♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 14:43, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for your help fixing my mistakes! :♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 15:04, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :Now that that's all taken care of... how about rooms? (two comments up) :♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 15:11, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm blind :P A couple student rooms pages said they were rooms in Hogwarts, so it confuzzled me. :♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 15:15, June 24, 2014 (UTC) GMing I figure, since it's your char's ability, you should make the call at the wand shop. :D Alex Jiskran 14:44, June 24, 2014 (UTC) No student rooms I think you may need to post that explicitly on the community corner, Bond, as for at least four school years (absolute minimum) a lot of people have had and RPd in a 'private room' which was, at least nominally, within Hogwarts. Alex Jiskran 15:18, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Elara has lots of plans for secrecy, but thanks for the warning :) -R.A.B. 15:38, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Hogwarts & Ministry Locations Ancient Runes Professor's Office is on the Marauder's Map, but Ancient Runes Professor's Office/Professor Bardy's Office is not, so idk how you want to handle that. Brandon Smith is a deleted character, correct? Does this mean his office should be deleted, or kept as is? Same goes for Brett Johnson's office. What about for characters who haven't been deleted, but whose rpers are still inactive, such as for Charles Linch, whose rper was Zan? Charlie Cloud/Tutoring Office A Hogwarts location, but the map...? ---- I'll edit the message as I find more. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 17:14, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Overlooked Sorry, as I don't ever create such rooms, I must have glided past it too. :P I think we can maybe add something to the Common Rooms. Alex Jiskran 18:27, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Maybe the fact that there's Category:Student Rooms doesn't help things. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 04:01, June 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Bully That actually might be a good idea, should there be a personal reason why Jodie bullies her? Meeting The meeting has been postponed. LittleRedCrazyHood 22:45, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Friendly Notice We're writing to establish our concern about your lack of appearance to the Activity Imp meeting yesterday. A lot of users waited for two hours for an appearance, so our jumbled ideas could come to light. It is therefore the view of the department that we should postpone the meeting to tomorrow at the same time. If you are able to attend, please do, and if you don't, please leave us with an impression of what you'd like done, if at all. Thank you! Sincerely, The Activity Imp Department except for Lyss Daily Prophet/AI Meeting/Chat? Hey Bond! Just saw your comment on the blog, and I'm glad you weren't hurt. I was also wondering if you were still on (noticing your last edit was 7 minutes ago) and I'd like to possibly talk to you on Chat about what the Daily Prophet could do for the things coming up? If not, I'll be at the meeting tomorrow. Let me know! :D ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 00:15, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Just for your knowledge We had a user called PizzeriaFume on the wikichat today. Seemed harmless at first-- wanted to post a fanfic. We directed them to the Start-Up Guide, and when all they wanted to do was post a fanfic, we suggested creating a blog. Well, they did, and it wasn't anything appropriate-- within the first sentence alone, there was a mention of testicles. We took it down. The user then asked if we wanted access to their tumblr. No one responded, and apparently PizzeriaFume then went into PM with a couple of users-- Aly, Soa, and Ellie I believe-- linking them anyway. After a mention of 4chan, and d*ldos, Rabbit made the call to do a one-day ban from the wiki. If you have any other questions, you can ask me, Rabbit, Aly or Ellie-- we'd probably be the best ones with the most info, though Sync, Echo, and Soa were also on and could provide evidence, too. The course of true love never did run smooth 19:52, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Chatzy We'll all be on here (http://www.chatzy.com/78127118146162) during the meeting. Maybe when it's finished someone could come on and tell us it's done or something. Thanks! Meeting Terribly sorry, Bond. :/ I was unable to make it to the meeting. I hope I didn't miss anything essential. And I'll try to make sure it doesn't occur again. Weirdo Guy (talk) 03:09, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Unicorn criteria I know what the HP wiki pages says about the creature's XX chromosome preferences, but my own mythology reading has always led me to believe that it was about virginity and purity. If that were the case, what do you think the reaction to Connor might be, since he is about as filtered and 'pure of heart' as they come? :) Alex Jiskran 13:52, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Speculative fiction It wasn't for the RP, it was merely to express an idea. I'd have done it on Chat, but you're not able to get on there. :P Alex Jiskran 14:41, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Creatures template Hey Bond! Something is going horribly wrong with my Creatures template, and I simply can not figure out what it is. I thought I've looked at everything, but I guess I just really need another eye to look at it, cause I can't find it. Do you think you could try and fix it for me? Let me know :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 16:12, June 27, 2014 (UTC)